


Let's Try This?

by Kau4030



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Freeform writing, M/M, NSFW, but not much i promise, i'm trying something new guys wowow, journal entry style?, possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: Minseok keeps an almost daily journal on his laptop. It's filled with him and his boyfriend, Chanyeol. What will be said within these entries? Will he confide in here? Tell us things he probably should've kept to himself? Let's see.





	1. Chapter 1

May 6, 2016  
I’ve never seen him. But his voice is more than enough to get me going. The rough short breathes he’ll release when close. The sharp intake as I kiss into his neck, it’s something I treasure. Chanyeol is a god. There’s a stutter in his breath as well as his hips, the warmth of his release captured within the thin latex. The groan escaping me when he continues going, searching for my release now that his has been reached. It’s appreciated and shown through pleas and cries for more, constant “I love you” a chaste prayer falling from my lips. My hands grasping, reaching any place on this man I can. I love him. I do. It’s euphoric, my body trembling with its release. The pulsating pleasure causing a gasping cry. My mind going numb and body slack against the man I call my own. God. That’s what he is. Park Chanyeol, he’s my god. My love. My life.  
Typing these words isn’t too hard, I’ve learned my way around the keyboard. Using small engravements on the keys in order correctly spell. 

May 10, 2016   
I haven’t remembered to keep this journal. Oops. But here I am, Kim Minseok. Age 27. I listened to my first entry and, oh jesus. How did I remember all of that? Did my mind makeup it up while typing jus suddenly. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I live with my boyfriend of about three years. His name is Chanyeol and he’s sweet and as dorky as it gets. I do have a few special things about myself that not most people are forced to deal with. First off, I am blind. My entire life, ive never been able to see. How I survived this long? None of us truly know. But Chanyeol has been a blessing in my life, he helps me. Cares for me and teaches me new ways to do things. In fact he helped me get this laptop into proper condition for myself. Helping put the engravements on the keys so I could hit the correct ones. Of course I still have some typos, but listening to my ways back. Another feature Chanyeol has helped me learn to use. Helps me majorly. God typing one paragraph can take hours on a bad day. But I’m learning, practicing nonstop when I’m not dancing. Yes, I, a blind man. Dance. I love it. I’m free when I do it. It’s a break from the harsh reality of my “disability”. But that’s all for today. I’m gonna go curl up next to Chanyeol and make him sing me some song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this is getting more attention than i thought it would. I'm going to try and do an uploading schedule of Friday nights Central Time (CT). I'm gonna start writing these on Mondays, so by the time Friday roles around you guys will have five entrys to enjoy! I was unable to this week, as I've been sick but, I've got medicine and I'll be on top of it now!1 Have a good day/night and thank you so much for reading.

May 12, 2016  
Keeping up with this is turning out to be actually quite hard. How about this? I make a challenge for it… maybe I can even get Chanyeol in on this. Have him help to find a way to keep my motivated and willing to write/type in this every day. I’ll be sure to ask him tonight before we sleep. Ahhhh it’s already ten and yeol hasn’t returned home yet. I’ll call him once I’m through with this entry.  
Today was quite average for me; wake up, eat a breakfast made by yeol, practice dancing for about three hour, practice typig on this keyboard for an hour or so. It’s a simple routine, but I love it. Tomorrow I get to go to the dance studio and practice with some friends. I may be a blind man, but we all work it out. We don’t let it affect us too muvh when we dance. In fact I’ve learned to feel vibrations of them when they dance, it helps keep a distance.  
Well that’s all for today, ill try to check into this tomorrow. I’m gonna go call yeol now and see where the tall pup is.

May 13, 2013  
Hello my lovely journal. I was able to get ahold of yeol last night. Actually when I called he was turning onto our street. How funny is that? Well we did talk about making this into a challenge with some rewards.  
Would you like to know the terms and conditions? uwu they get a little spicy the further along it goes  
One Day – a free home cooked meal made by yeol (because surprisingly he’s a good cook)  
Two days – Yeol will go dancing with me (he hasn’t in so LONG, he trips a lot which is why)  
Three Days – I can choose what we do in bed that night. Be it vanilla, kinky, simply something simple.  
Four Days – I get to cook something for chanyeol, something I’ve wanted to for a while.  
Five Days – chanyeol gets to do whatever he wants with me.  
I really like what me and him came up with honestly. We only did five, because honestly that’s all I can truly promise for now. But let’s get back to our usual routine. Today was fun. I got to go dancing with my friends. We did a dance choreographed by this amazing dancer namd Lay Zhang. The song we did was “Lose Control” which is also by Lay Zhang. His music is amazing and being able to learn his dance as truly an honor honestly.  
You’re probably wondering how I learn the dances. And honestly its not easy to by any means, but my friends, they all help. They’ll run through it, and then guide my body to the movements. Eventually it’ll become second nature to make certain moves and then we can move onto something else within the choreography.  
Last night, I made yeol read to me. His voice is so soothing, I love it. I think my favorite thing is being able to feel his smile and his dimples. Oh hid dimples are cute, I’ve never been able to see them. But I jus know they are. Just like his big ol’ ears. They’re so cute. He’s honestly so cute and I’m so blessed to have him with him.  
Well that’s all for tonight. I’ll check in tomorrow because this man has me Motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this written already, so i figured. Why not start the week off with an update. I hope you enjoy!

May 14, 2019  
Last night was the official beginning of our little bet. Chanyeol made homemade kimchi soup with steamed dumplings. And in all honesty it was delicious! Let’s see… what was tonight’s? Ahh dancing. Yes I hope me and yeol can go dancing soon after this. I’ll have to see when his schedule is next free. So it’ll probably be over the weekend. Which is perfectly alright with me, I have access to the dance studio at all times. Who knows maybe I’ll teach him a new dance. Or we could go back to what we used to… if you could actually call that dancing. But hey, it was in the studio right? That counts for something.  
I’ve been thinking of learning the choreography to “Thirsty” by Taemin. The song has a very personal and sensual vibe to it, and I’m sure the dance is even better. I know a few of Taemin’s songs by now actually… like “Drip Drop”, “Soldier”, and “Sexuality”. They’re all great songs and the choreos are amazing. I wish… I could see one preformed yknow? But that’ll never happen most likely. I am, completely blind. But let’s not focus on the negative yea..  
Well I think that’s all I can muster up today, I’ll be sure to check in tomorrow.

May 15, 2016  
Me and yeol spoke about, we’re going to go dancing this weekend. He’s nervous, but I told him to jus have fun with it. It’ll jus be me and him in the studio. Maybe I’ll play some Usher, there’s so many choices for us to dance too. Ahh  
So tonight’s the third upload… I don’t know what I want to do in bed… I haven’t let him take control inn a while. Maybe I’ll do that? But then again I love listening to him whine and beg. It’s a treat and a power trip being able to break someone down even when you don’t have something as vital as vision. But I can feel and hear… everything he does and says. It’s mesmerizing. Everyone would assume he’s a main dominant, but oh they’re so wrong. Chanyeol is my baby. He’s a submissive little slut at times and it’s an honor to be the one it’s too.   
But we’ll see. Last night yeol helped me cook. I made... I think it was Spicy Braised Chicken. It was so good, I’m happy I was able to help make it. Honestly I don’t know what I would do without yeol in my life. He helps me remember… I can do so many things… even if I’m missing some things.   
But hey? What can I say, we all doubt ourselves yea? I’ll check in tomorrow with maybe (?) some juicy details regarding tonight.

May 16, 2019  
Last night… oh my god… it was… it was hot to say the least. It started with me teasing, touching anything exposed of yeol I could. God the sounds he made? Literal music to my ears. But I didn’t expect that. I didn’t expect a fight from him. And god am I ashamed to say I lost? Yes? No? Maybe? Fuck I enjoyed it. I thrived in it. Chanyeol is physically bigger than me, hence why many think he’s the top within the relationship. But he’s not, granted he’s got the ability and Fuck does he know how to deliver. Now this, idea I guess you could call it. I brought up to him a while back. A dominance fight. I, personally find them so enticing and sexy. A big turn on for this man right here.   
I had yeol down, under me at my mercy. His breath hitched and wrists pinned. Within my grasp was a simple strand of rope. A mere movement was all it took for him. A chuckle resonating from him, random enough to completely throw my off guard. Fuck I felt it within my core. I hadn’t realized I started to grind against him until he had me down. Pinned beneath him. It was intoxicating, the nights this would happen. Of course I couldn’t jus let him overtake me, control me. He has to earn it, fight me into being the submissive one. His hip mercilessly on top of my own. His member pressed against mine, harshly earning a gasp from my own lips. Using simply touch and the heat from his body, im able to get us both into an interlocked sitting position. Heavy breathes and undertones of growls is all that present within this room. A simple question from me irking the taller man on.   
“Is that all you got slut?”   
It’s an easy and low attack, but it’s perfect. The growl releasing from him as I feel the grasp on my throat. The rough push as my back hits the bed once more. God, a moan escapes me. I can practically feel the gaze he’s giving me. I wish I could see it. I’d love to even just once. See his eyes, see him.   
It isn’t much of a fight after that, yeol, nor better known as “sir” completely and utterly wrecking any sense of sanity from my being. Drawing pleas and cries from deep within me. Over pushing me beyond my boundaries, god will I be able to walk tomorrow? Fuck probably not. The release has me shaking, flashing in and out of consciousness for a few minutes. Breathe evening as sweet nothings are whispered to me. The smile taking over my features as I move my head towards the sound. My lips locking with his plush ones a small “I love you” falling as I drift into a spent and exhausted rest. 

Tomorrow? Let’s check in then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am trying something new! Hopefully school and all of that wont affect me too much with this. I would love to hear your thoughts on this idea.


End file.
